


The Maelstrom and the Thundercloud General

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [11]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Bathing/Washing, Breast Fucking, Castles, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Large Breasts, Mission Fic, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is recruited by Claudette to guide her home where they meet rebel soldiers and fight alongside each other. NarutoxClaudette Vance. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Thundercloud General

I know everyone has longed to see Naruto paired with Claudette and here you go.  
Summary: Claudette hires Naruto to guide her back to the ruins of Castle Vance.  
Notes: Leina is the Queen of the Gainos area in place of Claudette in the actual canon.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jinchuuruki of Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox and Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, could not believe his eyes, which had fallen upon what could only be described as the most ravishing woman he had ever seen.

She was relatively tall-about 5'8"-with long red hair and bright green eyes. It was also easy to notice her curvy body, like her large chest of 89 (35) and her alluring waist of 60 (24) and hips of 87 (34). She wore metal armor and carried a sword, which quickly made Naruto decide not to stare at her for too long unless he wanted to run the risk of becoming a eunuch.

The woman gave him a calculating stare, as if she was checking him over. Then she said, "You must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Her voice was strong, but lovely. Naruto nodded dumbly. Honestly, he was at a loss for words.

"I am Claudette Vance," the woman, Claudette, said, "And I have hired you to escort me to the ruins of my home. Lady Tsunade briefed you on that, did she not?"

Again, only a silent nod was his response. She nodded. "Good. Then I expect you to conduct this mission competently." Her piece said, she turned and walked away, not noticing that Naruto could not help but stare at her lovely rear end. His heart raced before following the red-haired woman and walking alongside her to keep from seeing her rear out of fear that she would notice this.

Naruto and Claudette were walking down a street, neither speaking a word, when suddenly, Claudette stopped. Wondering what the Thundercloud General was looking at, Naruto followed her gaze and saw two young men playing a game of chess. Why was Claudette so intrigued? Was she a big-time chess player or something?

Claudette walked over to the game, with Naruto's eyes occasionally following her backside, and stood before the players, who paused in their game to look up at the red-haired beauty. One was reaching for one of his pieces, and given the look on Claudette's face, she apparently did not approve of it. "That would not be a good move," she said. She gestured at the piece, and then to one of the other player's pieces. "If you move there, he takes your Bishop."

The players looked shocked at Claudette's analysis, more so the one whose turn it wasn't than the one who was about to move. Claudette continued, undaunted by their stares.

"Knight to C4, Pawn to A7, Rook to Block, he takes your Queen. From there, you're doomed, my friend." Neither player said a word, too entranced by what Claudette was saying. Naruto walked up behind his companion, but didn't dare interrupt her.

"Try..." she glanced at the board, "Pawn to A6. It's better."

"Uhh...thanks?" the player muttered as he followed her instructions. Satisfied, Claudette walked away from the pair, with a confused Naruto following close behind. Claudette...really seemed to like chess.

Putting the thought aside, Naruto walked alongside Claudette and couldn't help but glance at her captivating face. Her intelligent eyes faced forward and didn't seem to notice him staring at her.

_"She's so hot…"_ Naruto thought to himself and Claudette's eyes moved toward him. He nervously tensed up as she stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" Claudette asked and Naruto shook his head; not being able to find the words to speak to her once again.

"Very well, then." Claudette said and Naruto lowly sighed. They continued onward until they found themselves on a stone bridge with dense fog surrounding it and she looked at Naruto to give him a gesture to move forward.

As they headed through the fog, they shortly heard aggressive chanting and cautiously approached. They soon found a horde of rebel soldiers and were destroying what was left of the Vance home.

After Leina became Queen after the recent tournament, Claudette foresaw rebellious uprising in the Count's realm and even though her father was no longer in the Castle due to this, they still felt betrayed that his daughter became Queen.

Calmly removing her sword, she thrust it upright at the sky and lightning surrounded the blade. Naruto cautiously stood back as lightning shot from her sword into the air and this caught the attention of the soldiers.

They all turned around and faced Claudette, who stood ready to battle. Naruto reached for his kunai upon seeing the glares on the rebels' faces and stood firm.

"General Claudette, reveal the location of your treacherous father at once!" One noticeable obese Nobel ordered.

"I suggest you leave immediately." Claudette calmly but assertively stated as she rose her sword again threateningly and the rebels all let out battle cries as they charges at her. Naruto's other hand gripped his Hirashin knife and threw it into the crowd.

He flashed into the crowd before Claudette's eyes and began cutting down all who dared to raise their weapons on him. As the rebels all focused on Naruto since he appeared to be a larger threat at the moment, this gave Claudette the opportunity to ready her sword.

She prepared to use her signature attack, Thunderclap strike, and raised her sword above her head. She called out to Naruto and in the midst of fighting, he heard her.

Seeing her prepare the attack, he sprang into the air as lightning shot from her sword and wiped out a majority of the rebels. Naruto flashed into the air away from the lightning strikes and readied a Rasenshuriken.

Once it was ready, he hurled it forward and it hit the bridge; effectively killing the rest of the rebels and the pudgy Nobel as well. The impressed Claudette watched as Naruto landed on the other side of the bridge and observed the fallen soldiers before her.

As Naruto and Claudette looked at each other in respect of their respective attacks, they heard more battle cries and looked to see other rebel soldiers running towards their direction. As it would seem, Naruto and Claudette had only defeated the rebels on the bridge they were at and weren't aware of that the other bridges were swarmed with them.

While all the other soldiers ran towards them, Claudette and Naruto readied themselves for another battle.

"Ready yourself, Naruto." Claudette said.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said and Claudette smiled before they sprang forward to battle. The rebels stood no chance against Naruto and Claudette as they were easily beaten by them.

Soon, Naruto and Claudette stood victoriously over the bodies of all the dead soldiers and Noblemen alike.

"Excellent work, Claudette." Naruto said.

"Likewise, Naruto-kun." Claudette said as she observed the corpses and Naruto smiled at the red-haired woman giving him a friendly honorific suffix. The pair walked to Castle Vance and she sat down on what once used to be the balcony of Leina's room.

"Say, Claudette, can I ask you something?" Naruto said as he sat on the fountain.

"Yes?"

"Where is your father?" Naruto asked.

"As you can probably tell from these soldiers that tried to completely destroy what was left of here, he's hiding and being kept safe by his guards." Claudette explained.

"Why were these guys trying to kill your father?" Naruto asked.

"It was due to the fact that my younger sister became Queen in another continent and they felt betrayed as he formerly tried to claim that position himself with the nobles you see here by his side." Claudette answered.

"He tried to become Queen?" The confused Naruto asked and Claudette just stared at him with a blank expression that made him cringe.

"No, he tried becoming ruler of the other continent, Gainos, so a tournament named Queen's Blade would cease to exist. However, he changed his mind about this later once I talked him out of the idea and he withdrew his forces." Claudette said.

"So, with your sister as Queen, the nobles those were with him turned against him and tried to kill him, huh?" Naruto said.

"Actions speak better than words, Naruto-kun." Claudette said as she looked out to the graveyard in front of the large castle. While she stared at them, she didn't notice Naruto's eyes fixated on her ample bosom and slowly breathed as it overfilled the metal bikini top that held them.

"Well, Claudette, I guess you do have a point." Naruto said as he walked over to Claudette and nervously held out his hand. She looked up at him in confusion and stared at him.

"What is it?" The redhead asked.

"I guess it's time for me to get going." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, its dark and getting lost in these parts can be easy at night." Claudette explained and Naruto looked to the sky to see it was now twilight. He didn't realize he had been fighting alongside Claudette for so long that so much time had gone by and sighed.

"Thank you, Claudette, but I'll just find a hotel until morning." Naruto said and it was then that Claudette took his hand in an almost-forceful fashion. She began walking towards the entrance of the castle with the younger male in tow.

"I won't hear of it. Tonight, you'll stay here with me." Claudette said.

"What?!" Naruto protested while blushing.

"Is there a problem?" Claudette said as she looked back at him and he instantly shook his head; afraid of what she'd do if he refused her.

"Then it's settled." Claudette said as she entered the castle with Naruto and closed the door behind her.

"Claudette, where will I sleep?" Naruto asked as Claudette released his hand.

"You'll find out after dinner." Claudette said as she began to walk towards the kitchen with Naruto following her and ultimately sitting at the dinner table. He eyed Claudette's rear as she began cooking a feast and he looked closely at her sexy rear.

Staring at her for too long made the center of his trousers come to life underneath the table and the pressure became a lot for him. He looked away from Claudette and just sat at the table until she entered the room with dinner.

"Thank you, Claudette." Naruto said as Claudette set the food on the table.

"You're welcome." Claudette responded gratefully before she and Naruto began eating. After they feasted on the scrumptious meal, they sat as they were conversing to get to know each other better.

"So, Claudette, what was it like learning that lightning technique of yours?" Naruto said.

"In all honesty, it took me some time to learn it properly." Claudette answered.

"Properly? The way you handled it earlier, I thought you'd be a natural from the start." Naruto said.

"Again, learning the technique took a lot of courage and skill; especially due to the fact that the lightning coming from the sword did startle me for some time." Claudette said.

"Wow." Naruto said and a lovely smile graced her lips. Seeing the smile made him do likewise and for him, it felt good to know he finally established some type of relationship with the powerful redhead.

_Later_

Naruto entered the baths and sat in the large tub. He sighed in relaxation and rested against the edge of the tub.

He smiled as he looked through a large hole in the wall that provided a perfect view of the moon and stretched before folding his arms behind his head. Then, he heard the door slide open and looked to see Claudette standing there in a towel.

"Naruto-kun!" Claudette said and he cringed in fear at the tone of her voice. Was she going to reprimand him for some currently unknown information or was it something else?

"Yes, Claudette?" Naruto stammered and Claudette's then serious-stare eased into a more friendly face.

"Mind if I wash your back?" Claudette asked and Naruto deeply blushed at how her offer. The thought of such an attractive woman washing his back made him smile before he smiled deeply.

"Sure, Claudette." Naruto answered and he noticed Claudette about to undo her towel. He looked away and heard the towel hit the floor.

He then heard Claudette walk towards the tub and she entered the baths; sitting alongside him. She turned to face Naruto and cleared her throat.

"Naruto-kun, come closer." Claudette said and Naruto slowly turned around to face her. The sight of her large breasts made him blush madly and this apparently didn't bother her.

She placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and pulled the blonde shinobi into her lap. He faced away from Claudette as he sat in her lap and she picked up a bar of soap.

Next, she lathered her chest with the soap until it was completely soaked with suds and she pressed her breasts against Naruto's back. He gasped for air at the softness of Claudette's bosom smothering his backside and she couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

Her hands remained on his shoulders as she slid her mounds up his back and they squished on his spine. Naruto was glad the tub completely covered his erection and Claudette smiled at how broad his back felt.

She swayed her breasts on his back and she massaged his shoulders. The blonde began smiling in bliss as Claudette's orbs pressed against him and covered his backside with soap.

Once she was done, she gripped a nearby tub of warm water and while keeping her breasts on his back, she poured the water onto her cleavage and Naruto's back. His aching erection was still thankfully covered by the water and as the water ran down his back, he smiled.

Claudette blew on his ear and he grinned. She then wrapped her arms around his chest and brought her lips closer to his ear.

"Once you're done bathing, come to my room as you are." Claudette said in a sultrily voice and Naruto raised an eye in surprise.

"Do you mean for me to show up without any clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'll be awaiting you then." Claudette said as she tapped Naruto's shoulders a single time for him to get off her lap and she rose from the bath. She picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself before leaving.

Naruto sat still in the tub and he couldn't understand why Claudette would want him to show up naked. After bathing for a few more minutes, he didn't it was time to get out and he stepped out of the bath.

Once he dried off, he wandered through the castle until he found Claudette's room and he knocked on the door. Claudette's voice told him to enter and he obeyed before opening the door.

He cautiously entered the room and saw Claudette sitting on her bed; her front covered by the towel she wore. Though without it, Naruto knew she would be naked and the fact that he was naked made him shiver.

"Claudette, you wanted to see me?" Naruto said.

"Come here, Naruto-kun." Claudette said as she tapped the space on the bed next to her and he slowly approached her. He sat down next to her and the powerful General faced him.

"Naruto-kun…tonight you'll sleep with me." Claudette said as she allowed her towel to drop and exposed her curvaceous frame. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as Claudette gently pulled him into her lap until he was comfortably nestled and wrapped her arms around him.

Her breasts smothered his chest and he found himself wrapping his arms around Claudette. She smiled as she felt his erection near her belly and leaned in close.

Naruto's lips began to move closer until they made contact with Claudette's lips and bright blue eyes met bright green ones. The blonde resisted the urge to insert his swollen manhood into Claudette's warmth from the get-go as they kissed and he ran his fingers through her hair.

Claudette moaned when Naruto's tongue made its way into her mouth and rubbed against her tongue. Her tongue battled against her companion's and they closed their eyes.

Claudette fell back onto the bed with Naruto landing on top of her and both their lusts remained high. Her breasts smothered his chest and they rolled around for a bit before she ultimately ended up on top of him.

She proceeded to straddle him and sat on his lap while breaking their kiss. Claudette smiled before placing her hands on either side of him and her breasts jiggled over him.

Naruto reached up and began squeezing what he was able to hold of the mounds. The redhead moaned as Naruto toyed with her breasts and his heart raced with excitement as he groped them.

Claudette smiled as Naruto's fingers massaged her mounds and kneaded them. She looked down to see his throbbing manhood and smiled at its size.

Smalls moans escaped her kissable lips as Naruto toyed with her breasts and sank his fingers into them. His thumbs circled her nipples and her hands remained planted on either side of him.

The blonde fondled Claudette's breasts and her innards to turn wet from his touch. He sat up and rubbed the warm orbs together before placing his lips on her left teat.

Claudette whimpered as Naruto began to suckle her hardening bud while tweaking the other one and she held his head against her bosom. He rubbed his lips together on them while playing with her breasts and she tenderly stroked the back of his head.

Naruto opened his mouth and carefully start gnawing on her breast. Claudette moaned while his canines sank into her breasts and she ran her fingers through his hair affectionately.

He wrenched his canines on her breasts and squeezed them. Claudette's face broke into a lustful smile as Naruto played with her mounds and pulled on her nipples.

Her arousal grew as Naruto's teeth bit into her pliable orb and he shook his head wildly to make his jaw work on it. Claudette looked down at his erection and her mouth almost watered at how close it was to her warmth.

She moaned as Naruto's tongue began licking both of her mounds and her legs quaked to demonstrate her arousal. Next, she placed her hands on his shoulders and said his name once to catch his attention.

Naruto stopped groping Claudette and looked up at her before she placed him on his back. Immediately standing up, she stood over Naruto's head and turned around.

"Remain still." Claudette said as if ordering him and Naruto obediently did as told. The redhead then proceeded to crouch down and squished her rear against his face.

The General rubbed her ass on Naruto's face and smiled down at him. He smiled underneath Claudette's delicate rear as it smothered his face and she did likewise with her new cushion.

_"This is quite nice."_ Claudette thought to herself as she worked her delicious posterior on his face and her spectacular rear wiggled on him. She looked at his erection and smiled in delight at how it throbbed.

Her reasoning for sitting on Naruto's face was to make his manhood as hard as it could become and as she imagined, her plan was working. He groaned from how hard his length was and grinned as the soft flesh of his lover pressed on him.

Claudette stirred her rear on Naruto's and she smiled in an uncharacteristically, cheerful way. She shook her ass on the shorter man's face and he smiled happily underneath the lovely woman.

Her lower cheeks smothered Naruto's face and he shivered in pleasure as his swollen member had reached its full potential. Claudette's firm rear squished on him and she nodded.

She temporarily raised her ass before sending it back down onto Naruto's face and slowly squishing him. His heart still raced as Claudette's rear smothered him and she still smiled with glee.

Her spectacular ass was slowly beginning to cut off his oxygen levels and he was too happy to care at the moment. The beautiful woman's rear remained on Naruto's head and she squeezed his face.

Her delectable lower mounds pressed on Naruto's face and while the inside of her mouth still watered at the sight of his cock, she refrained from touching him right away. Though on one hand it was easy for her to resist his erection, the same couldn't be said for her pussy which was beginning to have small streams of arousal pouring out.

Standing firm with her decision, she rose from her shorter lover and lay near the headboard. Naruto sat up to see her spread her long legs apart and reveal her wetness.

Easily taking her hint, he moved forward and lay in front of her warmth. He placed his index finger on her clit and started rubbing it.

She gripped the mattress as Naruto rubbed her clit while guiding his other hand to her womanhood and doing likewise to her wet folds. He smiled as the streams of arousal coming from her body and licked her folds just to tease her.

A single moan escaped from her lips and she watched as he rubbed his fingers on her clit. His other hand traced Claudette's folds slowly with his index and middle finger.

Naruto's fingers wriggled on Claudette's folds and he began to lick her clit. She moaned at this while he slithered his tongue across while trickling his fingers on her entrance and gathered her streams on them.

He brought his fingers to his tongue and licked the fluids. Naruto grinned in excitement just thinking about how well Claudette's fluids would taste if he made her cum and he put this thought to the side.

His tongue and fingers switched places as Naruto began licking Claudette's folds and he rubbed her clit. He rubbed his tongue on the folds until he spread them apart and looked into the wet caverns.

Claudette moaned as Naruto's fingers entered her warmth and brushed against her walls. He reached up and squeezed her breast.

She placed her hand on top of his and held it on her mound while smiling down at him. He smiled back before focusing on Claudette's clit and he licked it only a single time.

His fingers wiggled on Claudette's insides and her legs cringed in pleasure. Naruto caressed Claudette's mound with her assistance and she observed as his tongue traced her folds as slow as possible.

Once he was done, he entered his tongue into Claudette's warmth and began to lick her wetness. She blushed deeply and moaned as his tongue thrashed about inside of her moistness.

Naruto's tongue dug into Claudette's inner tunnels while his fingers brushed her clit and Claudette helped him grope her chest; her wetness rising to new levels. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as Naruto licked her insides.

He flicked his tongue on her walls and her eyes sparkled lustfully. Naruto's tongue wildly whacked the inside of Claudette's womanhood and she felt her release building up from his teasing.

Naruto sensed this and continued licking into Claudette's wetness until her release drained from her body. She panted as Naruto's tongue licked up her inner streams and enjoyed each moment of it.

Once he was done, he stood on the bed and Claudette crawled towards him seductively.

"Claudette-chan, you're enjoying this more than I thought." Naruto said to Claudette as she sat near his erection and she took it into her hand.

"Don't get smart with me, Naruto-kun." Claudette said while smirking and started stroking his swollen part. He smiled at how her touch felt on his manhood and she did likewise with his hardness.

She pumped the erection and Naruto watched as she licked the head of it. Her tongue slowly brushed on his vein-covered shaft and she held his testicles.

Claudette bounced them in her hand and Naruto groaned from how skilled she was. Her hand gently pulled on his manhood and Naruto smiled down at her.

She smoothly brushed her tongue against his lower glory and she continued to stroke his hardness before letting go of it. Naruto watched as she stirred her tongue around the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth and beginning to suck it off.

He managed to maintain balance as Claudette stood on fours and slowly moved her head on his member. The warmth of her mouth provided great suction for Naruto's hardness and he steadily thrust into her mouth.

Claudette's tongue licked Naruto's swollen part and she moaned at the taste. He placed his hand on Claudette's head and helped her bop it on his length.

He drove his erection into the redhead's mouth and she swirled her tongue around his manhood. She sucked on his length while her hands were near his feet and she took her mouth off of him.

Naruto watched as Claudette immediately cupped her breasts and squeezed them together on his stiff hilt. A sultrily smile spread across her lips as she kneaded her mounds together on Naruto's cock and he moaned at the soft orbs of flesh imprisoning him.

Claudette massaged his hardness with her breasts and his eyes shut in complete pleasure. She brushed her tongue on his erection and smothered her tits on his erection.

The taller woman stroked Naruto's length and she placed her mouth back on his pride after sometime. The warmth of her mouth soaked Naruto's hardness and her tongue tapped the head of it.

Her mounds jiggled on his shaft as he pumped his cock into the deep cleavage and they squeezed it. Claudette mouth sucked on Naruto's hardness while her orbs of flesh served to keep him stimulated and jerked him off.

She eventually felt his hardness twitch inside her mouth and readied herself for the explosion that was about to occur. Naruto groaned and gritted his teeth as Claudette's bouncing breasts rubbed his low tower of veins.

Naruto pumped his erection into Claudette's mouth and her saliva washed over it. His eyes squeezed shut as the head of his cock vibrated until he spurted rounds of semen onto her tongue and flooded her mouth.

She moaned and kept her breasts together on his cock as his release overfilled her mouth. After a short amount of time, Claudette started gulping down what hadn't spilled out of her mouth and allowed him to free his saliva-drenched manhood.

Claudette panted and caught her breath just before Naruto got behind her to grip her rear. She looked back to see him position his cock at her entrance and looked to her; his eyes symbolically requesting permission to proceed.

Claudette understood and her eyes signaled him as she stared back. Naruto nodded at his lover before slowing entering her crevice and her virginity was gone forever.

She shifted her position to where Naruto stood behind her and her lower half was higher than her top half. Claudette moaned loudly before Naruto began to shoot his length forward into her womanhood and her breasts began to swing forward.

The younger man held onto Claudette's ass as he pumped his erection into her innards and he thrashed into her core. The pleasure she felt was so high that she closed one eye and moaned as loud as possible.

Claudette's breasts flew forward as Naruto pounded his throbbing length into her womanhood and he moaned with how tight the red-haired General felt. Naruto smiled as Claudette's plump, firm ass hit his lap and she kept her hands on the bed.

Not once did she lose balance as Naruto's constant pounding rocked her body and her mounds swayed over the bed. Her other eye opened as the young war hero slammed his length into the depths of her womanhood and his hands stayed on her rear.

Naruto smiled as his erection deeply hit Claudette's core and he watched as her ample mounds jiggled forward due to his sharp impacts. Her rear remained high as Naruto rocketed his member into her warmth and it rumbled her innards.

Claudette moaned as her eyes looked up at Naruto and his lips made gestures at her; despite the fact that in their current position, kissing wouldn't be possible. But for the time being, they would remain in the position they were in and her eyes shimmered brightly at the size of Naruto's erection inside her walls.

Her womanhood began tightening on Naruto's hardness as he rammed it into her and her nails began to dig into the bed. Claudette's face blushed even redder than her hair and it was then she fell onto her front.

Naruto shifted their position to where he could hold onto her small waist and her breasts jiggled on the bed. Her eyes looked back at Naruto and they lustfully stared back at him.

He drew his hips forward and sent his erection rumbling into her wet inner tunnels. Naruto held Claudette's waist and watched her breasts jiggle about.

Deciding to shake things up a bit, Naruto reached forward and cupped Claudette's breasts. She moaned as he toyed with them and rubbed the warm orbs.

Naruto's fingers buried themselves in her mounds and he began to tenderly kiss Claudette's earlobe. She whimpered as Naruto pistoned his member into her wetness and squeezed her mounds.

His length went wild inside Claudette's womanhood and he looked just in time to see her face moving towards him. Naruto moved his face forward until their lips met once again and their tongues instantly met.

Cerulean eyes found Harlequin eyes as their tongues did battle with Claudette's tongue utterly dominating Naruto's. She reached back and trailed her finger underneath Naruto's chin.

The loud sound of flesh colliding echoed throughout the Castle and the couple moaned into each other's mouths. Naruto's length felt Claudette's tightness nearing the end of their round and his groping only quickened the process.

Naruto kneaded Claudette's orbs of flesh and gripped her erect tits. He pinched the erect buds and pulled them downward.

This very action went on until Claudette's pussy coiled around Naruto's hardness and yanked it. The head of it burst opened to release a tidal wave of his seeds into her womb and it completely filled it up to the last inch of space.

Some of Naruto's cum sprayed from Claudette's entrance and drained out of her body along her own substance. Once breaking their kiss, Naruto pulled out of Claudette and allowed her to lie on her side.

He sat beside Claudette, who smiled in total bliss and held up her hand. Her finger gestured for Naruto to come closer and he easily caught its meaning.

Naruto laid behind Claudette on his side and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he entered her tightness again.

Claudette moaned while Naruto started pummeling his steel-powered hardness into her warmth and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breast. He gripped the other one and toyed with the mounds.

The redhead kept her long leg arched in the air and she held it in place. Naruto's cock crashed into her walls and Claudette felt it slamming against her womb.

Naruto huskily growled as he thrust his manhood into Claudette's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Claudette's jiggling breasts as they heaved and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs.

Claudette loudly moaned as Naruto's cock raged inside of her warmth and despite their difference in height, he was able to nibble her earlobe once more. She whimpered as he took to licking her earlobe as smooth as possible and he toyed with her breasts.

She looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and he stopped licking her earlobe. Saying her name once, she turned her head and gave him the chance to kiss his beloved.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle. Claudette's free hand reached back and began to stroke Naruto's whiskers.

Her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's cock while grinding it and both of their eyes closed in bliss. Naruto's hardness shot into Claudette's innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully.

Claudette watched as Naruto's hand slithered down her voluptuous form and held her leg in the air. With her hand no longer necessary in keeping her leg arched high, she placed her hand on Naruto's hand to help toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Naruto and Claudette separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cannon shot its white rounds inside her stomach. Her face lit up in pleasure as Naruto filled her up and the smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

Once Naruto removed himself from Claudette's tightness, he laid on his back and panted. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled as he looked to his taller lover lying still.

Suddenly much to his surprise, he found himself underneath Claudette and she had his arms pinned to the bed. She smirked at him while bringing her rear down his hilt and watching him moan.

"That's the last time I let you be on top." Claudette said before started to thrust downward onto Naruto's manhood and he remained still. Her breasts started to bob and he moaned with the redheaded warrior.

She rolled her hips forward and Naruto's hands shot up to squeeze her mounds once again. The blush on her face hadn't left as she felt the power of his erection thrashing inside of her warmth and her rear landed on his lap.

Naruto grinned as Claudette worked her hips forward and he toyed with the jiggling orbs of flesh. Her eyes closed as Naruto started to jerk his crotch upright and send his manhood into her tightness.

The blonde smothered the mounds together and he planted his thumbs on her tits. His erection rubbed on Claudette's inner walls and she placed her hands on his chest for balance.

Naruto and Claudette moaned as their lower parts clashed and their hips worked in sync. Her breasts heaved as she rode Naruto's cock and he instantly sat up to beginning to licking her collarbone.

The redhead blushed as she wrapped her arms around him and he trailed his tongue on her collarbone before beginning to nibble her neck. Claudette whimpered as Naruto's canines grazed her neck and he gnawed her carefully.

His length rapidly flew up into Claudette's womanhood as she grinded it in return and the moment he was done gnawing her elegant neck, he began licking it. The red-haired woman moaned from this while Naruto's swift thrust made his manhood strike against her warm walls of flesh and her breasts pressed on his chest.

Naruto's lust-powered erection jetted upright into Claudette's pussy and he left a bright red hickey on her neck. Then, he held onto Claudette's ass as she wrapped her legs around him and placed her head over his shoulder.

Her eyes closed as he bit into her bobbing breast and he sank his teeth into the mound. After much thrusting, Naruto's cock imploded inside of Claudette and he kept his mouth on her breast.

Both moaned at the release before Claudette fell back and took Naruto with her. He and Claudette lie alongside each other as he slid his cock out of her and he looked down at her entrance with their release fluids flowing out of her; her pussy resembling a miniature version if the Iguazu Falls.

She panted with a calm smile on her face before Naruto allowed her to rest her head on his chest and she placed her hand on his heart. Naruto and Claudette smiled at each as they relaxed.

"Claudette-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Claudette said and Naruto proceeded to run his fingers through her hair.

"I've always wanted to say this." Naruto said and Claudette gave him her undivided attention.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your red hair?" Naruto said; his words purposely mirroring what Minato told Kushina after he rescued her years ago.

"No, but go on, Naruto-kun." Claudette smiled at him.

_Years onward_

Naruto and Claudette sat on a couch in the Hokage mansion while a painter made a portrait of them. He wore his Hokage attire (just the hat) while Claudette wore a stunning blue dress and sitting between them was an adorable girl of four years with red hair and cerulean eyes with a heartwarming smile on her face.

The girl, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze II, sat between her parents and both of them had a loving hand on her back. Also, in either of Naruto and Claudette's free arms were bundles that held infant girls with red hair just like their older sister.

The infant in Claudette's arm, Mito, was the spitting image of her mother by having the exact hair and eye color while the infant in Naruto's hold, Kasumi, had the bright blue eyes of her father. Mito occupied herself by playing with a strand of Claudette's hair and despite Kasumi also wanting to play with her mother's hair, she made no fuss.

Soon, the painter was done and the Uzumaki Namikazes rose from the couch to get a better look at the portrait. They observed the painting and smiled.

"That's quite a nice painting, don't you think, Kushina-chan?" Claudette said.

"I think it's great. Grandpa sure is going to love it!" Kushina cheerfully said and both her parents smiled in agreement.

"If you like it, I think he will, too, Kushina-chan." Naruto said.

"Mito-chan, Kasumi-chan, what do you two think?" Naruto asked the infant girls and both gurgled happily at the sound of his voice.

"That sounds like a yes to me." Kushina said.

"Naruto-kun, it's time to let the twins rest." Claudette said as she gestured for Naruto to follow her into the master bedroom and they placed Kasumi and Mito in their cradle. As Claudette leaned her head into the cradle to kiss Kasumi and Mito's foreheads, both of their tiny arms sprung up to clutch hold of her strands.

Claudette grimaced at this as the two girls tugged on her hair and Naruto just laughed as his daughters played with their mother's hair while simultaneously giggling with glee. Shortly afterwards, Claudette managed to free herself and kissed Kasumi and Mito before raising her head from the cradle.

Naruto and Claudette watched their infant girls quickly fell asleep before leaving the room. He still chuckled while Claudette smiled herself.

"I see they're taking after Kushina-chan." Claudette said; Kushina having also been so fascinated by her mother's hair to the point of playing with it as infant.

"Well, your hair is that fascinating, Claudette-chan." Naruto said before Kushina came up to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, when can we send the picture to Grandpa?" Kushina asked; eager to show her Grandfather the portrait. Despite the fact that Kushina had never met Count Vance face-to-face, she would often write letters to him and vice-versa.

"We'll send it first thing tomorrow, Kushina-chan." Claudette said as she stroked Kushina's cheek.

"Ok!" Kushina said.

"I'll bet he'll be the happiest person in the world when he sees the portrait, Kushina-chan." Naruto said.

"Me, too." Kushina proudly said.

_Days later in a secret compound_

Count Earl Vance sat in his main bedroom and observed the portrait of Naruto and Claudette with their daughters. Since there were still nobles searching for him and he still in hiding, Earl had yet to meet Naruto or his granddaughters in person.

However, he was currently satisfied to know Claudette was living a life that she deserved for a long time and that Naruto was the one responsible for it all. Earl hung the picture in front of his bed and smiled at the picture frames surrounding it.

The other pictures kept Earl updated on Claudette's life from the moment she became Naruto's wife to the point of Kasumi and Mito's birth. He sat back down and smiled at the large picture.

* * *

Enjoy the story and once again, it's time to give credit to many friends. As with the last two  ** _Naruto_** / ** _Queen's Blade_** x-overs,  ** _Pyromania101_** wrote the opening and the chess scene. However, the credit for that scene goes to my student  ** _DarkChild316,_** who got the idea from the main antagonist from the film  ** _12 Rounds._** In case he's reading this, the reason why  ** _Pyromania101_** didn't have Claudette say no is because he felt it would not be her character to say that. Also, the idea of me using the spoon position for Naruto and Claudette also came from  ** _DarkChild316._**

Some of you may ask why he asked that I used that position and though I'd tell you, I think it'd be more fitting if you ask him instead of me. As for the girl named Kasumi, I named her that for my friend  ** _bankai777_** , who, if memory serves, once asked for Naruto to have a daughter with that very name.

Since Claudette's a redhead, I figured it would be a fun idea to have Naruto compliment the color of her hair the same way his father did with Kushina.

Alleyne will be in the next installment and given her hardheaded nature in stark contrast to Naruto's exuberant nature, I will say it'll be a fun story to write.


End file.
